my_little_pony_roleplay_is_magic_mlp_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Miury Namul
Name: Error creating thumbnail: Invalid thumbnail parameters Miury Namul (Mary Jane) Race: Earth Pony (pegasus) Age: ~16 years old (as old has Celestia) Family: Namul family are one of those that batised the land known as Equestria today, living in armony by farming the lands for Pegasus and Unicorns, they where a highly respected farmers known for growing Carrots and Daisy flower. Pretty much ordinary set of life. Story: Miury Namul holds a secret, which is the birth. She was born around the same has celestia was, she grew up having fun around canterlot which was merely but a huge plain. Running away was her favorite actions until once she became old enough, Celestia, Luna and her went into the everfree forest. They told their parents it was for camping, although... In the Mares mind, they were meeting there coltfriend, all three together. Celestia and Luna didn't liked that idea much, but they went along. Just to have some good times in friends incase those "imbecile" wouldn't show up. The night started slowly, campfire scary story that made Luna giggles while Celestia was already enough scared of the night that she kept growing the fire up. Oh! The colts did show up, although, only one showed up. He was bloodied. His face was half melted. He walked like a zombie. None of the 3 mares saw him, until he pressed his hoof against Miurys back. She screamed as the end of her story just came out. Celestia jumped out and started running towards the vilage, cutting short the little night. Nor Luna or Celestia knows where she is now. For Millenia, Miury served the spirit by bringing and sharing her lifespan just to ease the guardians around, until she was named a guardian herself. She somehow loved her little life she had, until her brain grew back. Her needs came back. The needs of sharing with a family. It only grew and grew, thinking it was normal from seeing all the little wisp sharing around and bringing her ease from the spirits torments. One day, she asked a spirit, he told back to never speak of this again. She then decided it was enough, ripping off her prized wings, and falling through the clouds as she collapsed from the intense heat. Celestia felt shameful of her friend that she decided alone to find her. She couldn't find where she was, nor any trace of blood. Likely if any zombie would have existed. She brought back her stuffed heart with a single wings, telling that she was unfindable to Miurys Parent. They cry and morn the spirit, to bring her back. Nothing would have helped so they became servant of the goddess, and lived the rest of their life. Leaving the stuffed heart with a single wing, to the princess who brought it back. She fell where her body was lying. Floating to the sand border, she woke up. Wandered around and here she is. That is where the story begins.